Dos Amores
by Miyano B. Ritsune
Summary: Ai invita a Conan a ir al supermercado para unas cosas pero al entrar ahi su aventura comenzara directamente a la destruccion de la organisacion
1. Envuelto en un Otro Caso y Una Sorpresa

**DOS AMORES**

**CAPITULO 1:**_** ENVUELTO EN OTRO CASO Y UNA COSA INESPERADA**_

En una tarde en la agencia de detectives, Conan leyendo un libro de Conan Doly, sin embargo su lectura fue interrumpido por el celular

"Mmmm… que raro quien me llamaría" miro el reloj y eran como las 8:00 y no podrían ser la liga juvenil de detectives y contesto

"Hola"

"Hola Kudo" era Ai en un tono frio

"A hola Haibara ¿qué pasa?"

"Podrías acompañarme al centro comercial para comprar algo de comer y Hakase se enfermo y me da miedo ir"

_Como logro convencerme _pensó ai mientras miraba a Hakase con ojos de serio

"Vale iré te veré en…"

"En la agencia vale"

"vale" y colgaron

(POV de conan)

Debe tener miedo aun de la organización que le descubra bueno le ofrecí a protegerla y así lo haré, mejor se lo digo a Ran

_"_Oye Ran este voy a salir al supermercado con Ai" uaa es la primera vez q digo ese nombre

_"_ooo… Conan se me hace q te gusta te gusta Ai"

"¿ehh? No no Ran te equivocas"

"o pero si te estas sonrojadno"

"ehh… no ran no debes imaginarlo jeje"

"Bien de todos modos quédate el tiempo que quieras con ella"

"Raaaaaaaaan"

(POV de Haibara)

Bien sería mejor que tome un baño

15 minutos después

Bien he llegado pero escucho voces de Kudo y Mouri

"ooo… Conan se me hace que te gusta Ai"

"¿ehh? No no ran te equivocas jeje"

"Pero si te estás sonrojando"

Kudo sonrojando por mí, mi corazón late deprisa y me sonrojo probablemente le guste a Kudo, bien ya tocare

(POV tercera persona)

Se abre la puerta y Haibara en estado shock al igual que Conan

"¿Has escuchado nuestra conversación?"

"De que hablas Kudo yo apenas llegue"

"A entonces olvida lo que dije"

Haibara dijo si con la cabeza y se marcharon al centro comercial, ya que estaban ahí hubo silencio mientras Haibara elegía los productos y Conan mirándolo, después Haibara rompió silencio con una pregunta

"¿De qué estaban hablando?"Mintió solo para entretenerse

"¿eh de quien?"

"Tú y mouri"

"a nada interesante"

"¿Le dijiste de que te invite?"

"si"

"a ok"

De repente se escucho un grito de una mujer, Conan y Haibara fueron al lugar donde ocurrió el grito y para su sorpresa un asesinato, Conan y Haibara vieron a un joven con un sombrero, chamarra negra y pantalones azul medio oscuro, esa persona miraba muy frio a la víctima como si lo hubiera asesinado

"Oye Kudo ¿crees que él sea el asesino?" dijo Haibara apunta al sujeto del sombrero

"No lo sé pero hay que averiguarlo"

El joven vio a Conan y Haibara entoces empeso a sonreír, después llego la policía y cerraron las salidas del supermercado y el inspector vio a Conan y le dijo

"Vaya vaya vaya que tenemos aquí tu otra vez conan eh se me hace que te llaman los casos

"ehh no no inspector solo fue una coincidencia"

"Bueno cambiando el tema ya interrogamos a los conocidos de la víctima y ya sabes los nombres 3 de las 4 conocidos la primera es una empleada de aquí nombre Hikari de 25 años (no mencionare los apellidos por qué no se me ocurre ninguno XD) el segundo es light de 22 años (lamento por esos nombres son los únicos q se me ocurren en la cabeza jeje) y el tercero es matsuda de 27 años, la cuarta persona el del sombreo ya veremos"

"Disculpe pero me puede dar su nombre y edad por favor" pregunto un oficial, mientras Conan y Haibara poniéndose antentos al nombre y edad

"Shun, Shun Miyano" dijo el joven del sombrero

Conan y Haibara en estado shock y mas Haibara sabiendo que es uno de su familia

"es… es… un ¡MIYANO!"dijo Conan en voz baja

"es… es… uno de mi ¡FAMILIA!"Dijo Ai

"tengo 18 años y soy un detective" siguió diciendo Shun

Ambos sorprendidos que tiene la misma edad de ellos y que es un detective hasta el pudo deducir la hora de la muerte así que Conan decidió ayudarlo al igual Haibara

1 hora con 12 minutos

Conan y Haibara descubrieron quien era el asesino al igual que Shun así que ellos fueron a buscarlo por todo el lugar pero sin darse cuenta el caso ya se había resuelto por Shun así que el también fue a buscarlos, ya que él los encontró y les dijo en un tono frio

"Oigan vengan sígueme"

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO


	2. La Persecución y Comienza El romance

**DOS AMORES**

**CAPITULO 2: LA PERSECUCION Y COMIENZA EL ROMANCE**

Shun guio a Conan y Haibara a su coche, Shun abrió la puerta del copiloto y dijo

"Entren" dijo en un tono frio

"vale" dijeron al mismo tiempo

El empezó a conducir algo rápido y el siempre miraba atrás si alguien lo seguía como Conan vio que siempre ve atrás le pregunto

"¿Por qué miras atrás?"

"Por qué pienso que pienso que ya me descubrieron

"De que hablas"

"Te lo diré después Kudo cuando llegamos donde empezó vivir mi hermana que esta alado tuyo te diré todo vale"

"Pero de que hablas yo no soy Kudo, soy Conan"

"Si si yo no soy tu hermana yo no tengo el apellido miyano" dijo Haibara

"No me engañen lo se todo lo del aptx4869 a ti Kudo por investigar y Gin te ataco por detrás y te dio el aptx4869 y tu hermana lo hisiste para escapar"

"¿cómo lo savias?" dijeron los dos ya rendidos

"Por qué yo también investigue junto con mi hermana Akemi"

"ya veo"

"Si miro siempre por detrás por que les robe un aptx4869 y creo que me están buscando así mi hermana podrá buscar el antídoto"

Conan y Haibara sorprendidos de que puedo ir uno de sus escondites y robarles un aptx4869 estaban seguros de que ya deben estar listos para enfrentarles pero de repente un porche 356ª color negro les estaba siguiendo y de repente saco un arma empezando a disparar al coche de Shun

"Maldición sujétense" dijo shun

Empezó a derrapar por las curvas para tomar vuelo y no alcanzarlos, Shun tenía un arma y derrapo para ver al porche y empezó a dispararle pero sus disparos fallaron de no darle al neumático y otras derrapo para seguir corriendo son embargo estaban cerca de un muelle Shun derrapo al lado izquierdo y el auto le alcanzo a dispara a un neumático y perdió el control, Shun disparo a la puerta de copiloto y le azoto abriendo la puerta

"Salten"

"¡QUE! No hermano me quedare contigo"

"ahora no hermana sálvate tienes un futuro con una persona"

Haibara sorprendida de lo que dijo y no quería pero Shun la empujo junto con Conan saliendo del auto, ellos se escondieron para que no los vieran mientras ellos veían como el auto cayó al agua hundiéndose ya que el porche se fue Haibara empezó a llorar en el hombro de Conan diciendo "Por que, Por que siempre matan a mi familia por que" estaba muy triste por haber perdido al único de su familia, Conan abrazándola acariciando su pelo dijo

"Shiho no llores eso me hace sentir mal no te preocupes yo te protegeré y juro que vengare la muerte de tu familia"

Haibara sorprendida de lo que dijo Conan, ella mira directo los ojos de Conan mientras que él le limpiaba las lagrimas que estaban en su mejilla, ella sonriendo dijo

"Gracias… Shinichi"

Era la primera vez que dice su nombre y ellos se quedaron abrazados por un tiempo luego se separaron y Conan dijo

"Volvamos a casa vale"

Haibara asistió con la cabeza y se fueron a sus casas pero Haibara le dijo a Conan

"Shinichi puedo pasar la noche contigo en la agencia es que aun me siento mal y tu eres la única persona que me hace sentir bien" dijo ella con un sonrojo

"Claro" Dijo Conan también sonrojado

Y directamente se fueron a la agencia de detectives diciéndole que si Haibara se puede quedar y Ran asistió con risitas pensado que ellos están enamorados y fueron al cuarto de huéspedes y durmieron juntos y abrazados, Haibara estaba feliz y protegida sabiendo que era amada por alguien y que otra vez escucho su nombre por la persona que tenia confianza, Conan estaba feliz y sonriendo que por fin puedo cumplir su objetivo de que sea feliz Haibara y que ella dijo su nombre verdadero

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

Aa como quedo si bein gracias y si no bueno ya vere jejejeje y lamento que esta vez lo acorte jeje muchas gracias por leer mi fic


	3. La aventura comienza y un casi beso NEW

**DOS AMORES**

**CAPITULO 3: COMIENZA LA AVENTURA, NUEVOS ARTEFACTOS Y CASI UN BESO**

Después de un día que paso la muerte de Shun Miyano, Haibara esta triste por ese dia y feliz por que Conan era fiel con ella, ella está enamorada de Conan igual Conan está enamorado por Haibara se hablan por sus nombres y ya no pelean pero tienen que fingir peleándose para que no les descubra que están enamorados la maestra ordeno las filias en tres bancas Ayumi quiso sentarse con Conan pero la maestra dijo que no porque un nuevo alumno llego a la escuela y ese era su asiento, Ayumi estaba decepsionada de que no podía sentarse con Conan pero se fue con Genta y Mitsuhiko después llego el nuevo su vestimenta es unos pantalones y una playera azul y tiene un sombreo negro y unas gafas

"Niños aquí esta el nuevo alumno" anuncio la maestra

"Sera una reunión entre hermanos" dijo la maestra en voz baja

"su nombre es Shinji Haibara siéntate con tu hermana"

El asistió y se fue donde estaba Conan y Haibara pero ellos estaban preocupados por que el podría ser testigo de que Ai no existe pero sin embargo cuando llego dijo un hola en un tono frio y correspondieron con el hola, para ellos parecía extraño de que no dijera de que no tiene una hermana con ese nombre y empezaron a sospechar, después de que sonara la campana la liga juvenil de detectives saludaron a shinji y le dijieron que si se uniera a la liga

"¿Mi hermana y Edogawa están con ustesdes?"Pregunto

"Si"

"No gracias" dijo esto y se retiro

"¿eh? Conan Ai podrían covencerlo" dijo Ayumi

"o.. ok" dijeron eso y se dirigieron donde estaban Shinji

"Oye por qué no te unes a ellos será divertido" dijo Conan _en verdad no lo será jeje_ lo dijo en mente

"si vamos hermano"

"no gracias Shiho al igual para ti Kudo"

"de que hablas nosotros no conocemos a esa gente debiste confundirnos"

"no tienen otra cosa para convencerme que ya no me conocen soy yo Shun"dijo con una sonrisa

"¿Eres… tu?... enserio"

"Si tome el aptx4869 y pude escapar además no me lo esperaba de que tu hermana y Kudo se estaban abrasando" dijo con una risa y ellos dos se estaban sonrojando por ese acto

"oo… si están sonrojados no será que hicieron otra cosa porque mi hermana no estaba con Hakase" y ellos estaban más sonrojados por que Haibara fue a la agencia y durmieron juntos y abrasados

"ehh es que vives ahora con Hakase" dijo Conan para terminar el tema de que paso con ellos en la noche pasada

"Si me llevo a su casa y ahí vivía mi hermana"

"mm ya veo"

"oigan aun que en toma el aptx4869 aun tengo información de ellos y se donde se encuentran todos los de la organización pero debemos estrar preparados Kudo necesito que vengas a la casa de Hakase vale"

"si"

Ya que salieron de la escuela ellos tres estaban caminando y se encontraron a Ran esta era la oportunidad de Conan para decirle que se va a quedar a la casa de hakase

"A Conan que haces"

"a Ran me voy a quedar en la casa de Hakase"

Ran se acerco al oído de Conan y le dijo "Que es que quieres acostarte otra vez con Ai pero en su cama"

Con esas palabras Conan se sonrojo y dijo "no no Ran es que vamos a festejar por la llegada del hermano de Ai"

Ran volteo hacia Shinji y lo vio esto causo que él se ruborizaba pero el tono era débil así que no pudieron detectarlo

"Así que tu eres el hermano de Ai te ver bonito" dijo mientras lo abrasaba y él se sonrojo por el abraso, Conan y Haibara vieron el sonrojo de Shun y se empezaron a reír en voz baja porque sabía que se enamoro de ella

"Bien nos vemos Conan"

"Si Ran nos vemos"

Siguieron caminado hasta la casa de Hakase mientras Shun pensaba del abraso de Ran _así que se llama Ran que bonito nombre al igual que su rostro _pensó Shun mientras sonreía

Ya que llegaron Shinji le dijo a Conan

"Bien Kudo dame tus tenis, tus lentes, el reloj y el cinturón donde sacas el balón inflable"

"que este es un robo"

"Déjate de bromas Kudo y dámelos mañana te los entrego mientras duérmete o prefieres dormir junto con mi hermana ee" Dijo con una sonrisa y Conan y Haibara se sonrojaron y se defendieron con una cosa

"o es que tu prefieres dormir con Ran ee"con esto se ruborizo

"eh de que hablas Kudo ella me gana"

"eso no es cierto tiene la misma edad que la tuya"

"pero si yo tengo 8 y ella 18 asi que no hay igualdad"

"Déjate de juegos, de tu edad verdadera y no nos engañes de que tienes 17 por que oímos que dijiste 18 cuando te interrogaron la policía en el caso del supermercado"

Con eso le dejaron sin palabras a Shun y ya no tenía con que defenderse y termino rindiéndose por la batalla, Conan ya le dio de que le pidió y se retiro al cuarto de huéspedes y empezó a descansar pensando de que iba hacer Shun con los anteojos, los tenis, el reloj y el cinturón, derrepente se escucho que alguien abría la puerta y para su sorpresa era Haibara y le pregunto

"¿Qué pasa Shiho?"

"Puedo dormir otra vez contigo es que contigo tengo sueños normales y bonitos pero cuando estoy sola tengo una pesadilla"

"y ¿qué pesadilla es?"

"en donde tu mueres"

"¿temes que muera?"

"si siento que me quedo sola y me siento mal"

"de acuerdo Shiho puedes dormir conmigo"

"muchas gracias Shinichi" dijo con una sonrisa

Ella se fue a la cama de Conan y se durmió junto a él estaban en espaldas y Haibara le pregunto

"¿Shinichi estas despierto?"

"si Shiho que pasa"

"¿Podemos….dormir como la otra vez?"

"si claro"

El se volteo y la abraso igual como antes y Haibara también hiso lo mismo y se quedaron dormidos, Haibara levanto un poco los ojos y veía Conan durmiendo y sus mirada se encontró en los labios de Conan ella quería besarle pero quería que mejor él se despertara y se besaran, de repente pensó de que no sería buena idea no sabría que haría el si le besaba así que tomo una decisión ella se inclino para besarlo estaban en centímetros de sus labios ella sentía su respiración cerró los ojos por que ya estaba llegando pero alguien abrió la puerta y ellos se separaron y Haibara con enojo con quien abrió la puerta y era su hermano _ya casi ya casi, sentía su respiración y ya quise sentir sus labios pero mi hermano llego aaa creo que hoy no es mi día _pensó Haibara

"Vaya vaya vaya que tenemos aquí mi hermana acostando se con Kudo savia que iba a pasar esto" dijo con una sonrisa

"y que Miyano hay algún problema" dijo Conan como fastidio

"no nada solo iba a decirte que ya esta vayan al laboratorio

"espera quieres decir que yo también hermano" dijo Haibara

"pues si para protegerte"

Llegaron al laboratorio y le dio todo a Conan de sus inventos

"Los he mejorado el reloj tiene más munición, tus gafas ya tienen visión nocturna y térmica te muestra un mapa de cualquier parte del mundo solo di con palabras de que mapa quieres y tiene para comunicarte, tus tenis más potencia para romper un muro solo presiona una cuantas veces el botón de cuanto potencia 1: solo noqueas y 2:destrulle un muro débil pero el problema es que se gastan más y el cinturón dura más tus balones y rápido se inflan solo presiónalo en un segundo y ya está"

"Gracias"

"bien para ti hermana solo es el reloj y las gafas vale"

"si pero ¿y tú?"

"ya lo tengo equipado ahora solo hay que dormir a y antes debo decirles algo tienen que…"le susurro en los oídos

"QUE SEGURO no crees que se enojararan"

"sé que es duro es la única forma para protegerlos bueno me voy a dormir nos vemos"

Conan y Haibara se fueron a su cama pensando en lo que van a decir mañana

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 3**

ADVERTENCIA: los demás capítulos serán cortos

Muchas por su atención y tambien por leerlo


	4. Una renuncia por seguridad

**DOS AMORES**

**CAPITULO 4: UNA RENUNCIA POR SEGURIDAD**

**6:37 AM **Ya era de mañana Shun fue el primero en levantarse y fue a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer depuse se baño y se cambio y espero hasta que sea la hora de ir a la escuela, **7:00 AM **Conan se despertó y para una sorpresa vio a Haibara encima de el aun abrazándolo

"Oye Shiho despierta tenemos que irnos ya"

"Despues Shinichi usted ya puede levantarse"

"Pero no puedo"

"¿mm? Porque no"

"pues mira tú posición"

Abrió los ojos miro a Conan pero encima de el ella se sonrojo y se levanto dejándolo pararse

"lo siento"

"no te preocupes"

Y se fueron de la habitación viendo Shun esperando y el los miro despeinados y sonrió

"vaya por fin despertaron pensé que estaban haciendo otra cosa"

"De que hablas Miyano" dicho esto él se fue a la cocina vio platos ya usados para comer entonces solo preparo el desayuno de él y Haibara, empezaron a comer y ya se iban a bañar solo que gano el baño Haibara y empezó a esperar que ella salía pasaron unos 2 o 1 minuto y salió y siguió conan ya listos por lo que iban a decir

Llegaron a las clases y fueron aburrido todo porque ya sabían todo eso y ellos tres siempre termian rápido pero el tiempo era lento y se ve que no pasaron ni siquiera un minuto ya que pasaron tortura en la escuela por fin la campana sonó la campana pero solo era el receso y faltaba la otra mitad, después otra vez las clases y cada vez se veían que no pasa tiempo y desesperados ya no aguantaban la tortura y casi se dormían en clase la maestra detecto que se estaban durmiendo dijo

"Niños no se duerman en clase"

"lo lamentamos" dijeron los tres con aburrimiento

Por fin superaron la tortura por que sonó la campana ya para salir pero Conan y Haibara estaban preocupados por esa hora y fueron con la liga a decirles algo

"¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!"Dijeron Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta

"so lo que oyeron" dijeron Conan y Haibara al mismo tiempo

"pero por que Conan y tu también Ai por que renuncian" dijo Ayumi

"será porque nos odian" dijo Mitsuhiko

"no no es eso es por su seguridad"

"¿de qué seguridad?"

"es que en algunos casos muestran de que casi nos asesinan recuerdan lo de la cueva de que me dispararon y seguían ustedes" dijo Conan

"no importa de todos modos esos casos fueron muy interesantes" dijeron los tres

"lo sentimos pero es por su seguridad" dicho esto ya estaban a punto de irse pero ellos le detuvieron diciéndole

"solo por eso van a renunciar si tu Conan nos ayudaste en peligros" dijo Ayumi

"Solo fue suerte Ayumi si me secuestraran y pasaba esos peligros, explosiones y se quedan encerrados, persiguiéndole un asesino no quiero verlos nuestros chicos es por eso que renuncio"

"y tú ¿por qué renuncias Ai? Si tu no nos metes en peligro" pregunto Ayumi

"lo mismo que Edogawa recuendan lo de las luciérnagas el asesino me atrapo los metí en peligro por eso también yo renuncio"

"ya veo"

"lo lamentamos chicos pero es por su seguridad no queremos meterlos en peligro ni menos verlos morir"

"entendemos" dijeron los tres de la liga

Ellos se retiraron pero otra vez escucharon a los tres diciendo

"muchas gracias Conan y tu también Ai son nuestros mejores amigos por protegernos"

"de nada" dijeron con una sonrisa y se retiraron

Shun los estaba esperando afuera diciendo

"lo siento hermana y tu Kudo pero no había otra forma"

"no te preocupes aun tenemos nuestra amistad" dijeron con una sonrisa

Y él les devolvió la sonrisa

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 4**

Hola oigan lamento por no decirles el asesino del episodio 1 es Hikari en el apullalamiento en la espalda la sangre callo en el mandil, lo volteo para que no detectara la sangre y el motivo era por engaño de relación es todo jejeje gracias por leerlo


	5. El nuevo grupo y dolor

**DOS AMORES**

**CAPITULO 5: EL NUEVO GRUPO Y DOLOR**

Pasaron 5 días por la renuncia a la liga juvenil de detectives por su seguridad por que ellos tres van a investigar a la organización y si están con ellos los podrán en peligro aun así salió todo bien su amistad vive aun, Después de salir de la escuela Shun llamo a Conan de que viniera a la casa de Hakase tenían algo de qué hablar sobre la investigación, después que pasaron horas en silencio Conan rompió el silencio con una pregunta

"¿para qué me quieres Miyano?"

"se paciente Kudo ya te lo diré ahí"

Ya que llegaron los tres fueron a la sala

"bien ya he formado el nombre del grupo"

"Bien y ¿cual es Miyano?"

"MK" (uaaa es el único nombre que pude forma jeje)

"como hermano"

"Lo que oyeron MK"

"¿para qué ese nombre Miyano?"

"Descúbrelo Kudo eres un detective" dijo esto y les enseño el logotipo del nombre (apuesto que ya lo resolvieron)

Conan se quedo pensando por un momento y lo resolvió al igual que Haibara

"oye oye por que nuestras iniciales de nuestros apellidos eee" dijeron los dos

"nada más que ¿tienen miedo de que la organización lo descubre?"

"No es eso hermano es que parece raro y otra pregunta

"si cual es hermana"

"por que nuestro apellido tiene color azul y el de Shinichi rojo"

"bueno azul porque nosotros somos fríos y el hielo o frio es azul y el de Kudo es fuego que con eso pudo ayudarte animarte y no tratar de morir y otra cosa hermana"

"si dime"

"Desde cuando le dices por el nombre de Kudo eee"

"Desde que me ayudo a tener esperanza en vivir" dijo sin ningún temor sabiendo que era algo de verdad el le ayudo en todo momento y le entendio y ella se enamoro de el por que vio como era en verdad fiel y tratando de salvarla, cuando esta con el ella se siente feliz a estar con el

"ya veo hermana" dijo Shun rindiéndose por que le gano

"Bien llamare a Ran para quedarme" dijo Conan

Shun se ruborizo por el nombre de Ran por que el está enamorado de ella, Haibara logro notar su rubor y se empenzo a reir

"vaya hermano ¿otra vez pensado en Mouri?"Dijo en una broma

"¿eh? De que hablas hermana"

"si note de que ruborizaste por que Shinichi dijo su nombre"

"eh… te equivocas jeje"

"bien ya le llame me voy a dormir buenas noches"

"buenas noches" dijo Haibara y Shun

En el sueño de Shun mostrada que estaba en su cuerpo normal con Ran bailando y hablando soñaba de que ellos dos son novios pero en una parte se volvió oscuridad y una luz solo alumbro por delante y se mostraba una sombra era de Ran diciéndole

"Shun me voy del continente"

"no Ran no te vayas"

Corriendo hacia la luz donde ella estaba

"Lo siento Shun pero ya es hora de irme"

"no por favor Ran no te vayas ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo?"

"si no lo hago te mataran y eso no lo quiero"

"quien es Ran dime quien es el que te lo dijo"

"no puedo decírtelo Shun lo siento"

"espera voy contigo"

"¡NO!"

"¿Por qué?"

"no me sigas no quiero verte morir" dicho esto saliendo corriendo

Shun trato de seguirla y vio el aeropuerto, vio a Ran con sus cosas

"no lo hagas Ran por favor"

"lo siento Shun"

El corrió hacia ella y apareció un hombre vestido de negro apuntando con un arma en el corazón de Ran

"no lo cumpliste Ángel así que muere"

Disparo y salió corriendo dejando a Ran tirada en el suelo

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Despertó con sudor y tomando aliento por esa pesadilla

"uf solo fue un sueño" dicho esto regreso a dormirse

Ya era de mañana y fueron a la escuela normalmente como todos los días, en el salón de clases Shun parece nervioso por aquella pesadilla

"oye hermano estas bien"

"¿eh?.. a si hermana no te preocupes"

"pero si te vez que te va a pasar"

"no es eso hermana solo estoy pensando"

"vale"

Terminaron de hablar y él pensó otra vez en esa pesadilla _será verdad de que Ran se va_ pensó

_No no debo pensar en eso solo es una pesadilla no son ciertas_

Termino la escuela y Shun parece normal ya no estaba preocupado, el celular de Conan sonó

"¿Hola?"

"hola Conan" era Ran en un tono triste

"a hola Ran oye ¿por qué ese tono triste?"

"tengo algo que decirte"

"si que es"

Los ojos de Conan se agradecieron por haber escuchado esa palabra

"¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"que pasa" dijeron los Shun y Haibara

"Ran se va al extranjero"

"¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!" dijo Haibara volteando hacia su hermano

Shun con los ojos muy abiertos por las palabras que dijo Conan

_Mi pesadilla se ha vuelto realidad_ pensó con un dolor muy fuerte en su corazón por saber que su amada se va de Japon

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 5**

Como me salió jejeje gracias por leerlo


	6. Adios Ran Mouri

**DOS AMORES**

**CAPITULO 6: ADIOS RAN MOURI**

Ya era de noche Conan,Haibara y Shun están en la agencia ayudando a Ran para su viaje pero la cara de Shun esta mas que triste sabiendo que ella se va y que nunca la volverá ver

"Oye Shinichi" dijo Haibara en voz baja

"Si que pasa Shiho"

"¿mi hermano y yo nos podemos quedar en la agencia? Es que mi hermano sigue mal por Mouri de que se va

"claro pueden quedarse tu hermano se quedara en el cuarto de Ran para que la recuerde por ultima vez tu te puedes quedar en el cuarto de huéspedes y yo me quedare en la habitación de Kogoro ¿vale?"

"si gracias Shinichi"

"de nada Shiho"

Ya Ran ha terminado de empacar y listo para irse pero o antes de despedirse de Conan, Haibara, Shinji y su papa

"bien ya he terminado"

"si" dijo Shun con tristeza

"no te pongas triste Shinji siempre estaré en tu corazón" dijo con una sonrisa

"si" dijo Shun también con una sonrisa

"Conan cuida de papa de que no vaya a beber tanto y no coquetee vale"

"si Ran"

"Ai"

"si Ran"

Se acerco al oído de Haibara y le dijo

"dile a Conan que sea tu novio"

Con eso se sonrojo y dijo

"pero es solo un amigo Ran jeje"

"vale pero piensa en mi consejo vale"

"si" dijo con una sonrisa

"papa"

"si Ran"

"no bebas tanto"

"ok"

"bien solo falta de Hakase bien nos vemos"

"adiós Ran" dijeron los cuatro

Ran se dirigió a la casa de Hakase para despedirse, dejo su equipaje en el sofá y busca a Hakase pero no lo encontró así que le puso una nota de su despedida y dejando la copia de la llave ya se iba ir pero para su sorpresa vio uno de los hombres de negro que siguió Shinichi era Vodka y decidió seguirlos pensando de que ellos son el caso que está resolviendo Shinichi entre que más lo siguió encontró a otro ese era Gin y siguieron caminando normalmente hacia el porche 356ª para hablar sobre lo que pidió el jefe der la organización que solo logro escuchar siguió siguiéndolos, hasta que Gin sintia que alguien los estaba siguiendo así que se escondieron para saber quien es y Ran se topo con Gin y él le agarro del cuello

"Hermano no es ella que venía con ese detective Shinichi Kudo que matamos"

Al saber esas palabras de Vodka Ran se quedo con Dudas de que se refifrira de que lo mataron y él le hablaba

"Si tienes razón" Dijo Gin mientras le golpeo la cabeza para dejarla aturdida

"la mataremos al igual que le hicimos a ese detective para que sufra lo mismo que el sufrió" dijo con una sonrisa metiendo el aptx4869 en la boca de Ran tomándolo

"Le envías saludos en el otro mundo" dijo Gin con la misma sonrisa

Ran no aguantaba el dolor del aptx4869 sentía lo mismo que Shinichi sus huesos y todo su cuerpo doliéndole no lo soportaba que ella quedo desmayada por el dolor

_12 minutos después_

Ella despertó y despejo las dudas de que hablaron sobre matarlo pero no lo entendía por que crear una droga ¿solo para torturar? No lo entendía hasta que ella se levanto y vio que todo era muy alto pensaba que el efecto te hace alucinar así que corrió hasta la casa de Hakase para hablar de esto paso en un vidrio y vio su reflejo sorprendida de que era otra vez una niña no lo entendía otra vez regresaron sus dudas y lo único que podía despejarlos era Hakase así que corrió a toda prisa, ya llego a la casa de Hakase y toco si alguien estaba y si Hakase si estaba

"¿Quién eres tu?"

"Hakase esto va ser una locura pero soy yo Ran"

"No tu no eres Ran oye espera un momento ¿cómo sabes de ella?

"Porque yo soy Ran"

"Dime una prueba de que eres Ran"

Le dijo todo de su vida y su domicilio que conocía a Conan de que Kogoro y Eri se dirvociaron y con eso comvecio a Hakase pero no lo entendía asi que le explico mientras seguía a Gin y Vodka y de que ellos le dieron el aptx4869 (ella solo decía como tipo píldora)

"¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¿tu también Ran?"

"como de que yo tambien es que alguin tambien a alguien ya le paso esto explíquemelo Hakase"

"ven entra"

Hakase le explico de que Shinichi tambien fue víctima del aptx4869 (ya le dijo el nombre) y que exactamente el era Conan, También le explico que Haibara era Shiho Miyano y que trabajaba para ellos pero de que les traiciono por la muerte de su hermana, de que la encerraron y tomo el aptx4869, y de Shinji era el hermano de Shiho que su nombre era Shun Miyano le conto de que ya tenia un aptx4869 y que silo alcasaron y su auto junto a el se undio y de que tomo el aptx4869

"y porque no me lo dijeron" pregunto Ran

"por su seguridad si savias de ellos pueden que te asesinen y ellos no querían"

"ya veo" dijo con una sonrisa

"Hakase ¿me puedes enseñar uno de las fotos de Shiho y Shun?

"si claro"

les mostro las fotos exactamente son fotos de Akemi y se las dio a Shun para que las guarde, Ran se quedo mirando por mucho tiempo la foto de Shun, esa foto no mostraba su sombrero si no su pelo negro y su ropa de que estaban estudiando por que se veian libros en su mano derecha sujentandolos y la otra en el bolsillo

_se ve guapo al igual como es en pequeño aaaaaa creo que me enamore de el pero y Shinichi mmmmmm a creo que esta con Shiho eso no me importa lo que me importa es que Shinichi sea feliz, mañana les dare una sorpresa mmmmmm no se si Shun me quiera pero espera un momento creo que si se puso triste cuando ya me hiba ir de Tokyo _ penso Ran y sonrio de que ya podra estar con su amigo de la infancia y con su amado para hablar con el

"Bien Ran ahora tienes que cuidarte y de no decirles a nadie sobre esto si saben la organisacion que estas viva vendran a por ti y te asesinaran y tambien a los que formaste amistad vale"

"si Hakase ahora ya se lo que hare"

"y ¿Qué harás Ran?"

"no me llames Ran yo no lo soy, Ran mouri se fue y vino una nueva ciudadana a Tokyo ahora llámame Rei Edogawa"

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 6**

Lamento por los nombres claves de Shun y Ran es que me gustan los nombres (este mensaje fue a los que conocen a Evangelion)


	7. El nuevo miembro

**DOS AMORES**

**CAPITULO 7: EL NUEVO MIEMBRO**

Ya era de mañana listos para ir a la escuela aunque parece que Shun parece muy triste lo de ayer, seguía pensando en ella y de por qué razón se fue, tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza que no se dio cuenta que ya llegaron, ya comenzando las clases la maestra pidió que formaran equipos de cuatro y que así trabajaron ahora y les advirtió que no se unan al equipo de Conan, Haibara y Shun por qué vas estar la nueva con ellos, ese nuevo llego hoy desde que se fue Ran (ya saben quién es verdad)ya que llego la nueva Conan la mira y con los ojos abiertos digo

"no… no puede ser"

"que pasa Shinichi"

"ella…ella"

"Dilo de una vez Kudo" dijo Shun

"ella… ella es ¡RAN!"

Al oir eso Shun se puso triste de nuevo y esta vez con los pullos bien cerrados con mucha fuerza

"Déjate de tonterías Kudo no puede ser ella porque ya no está aquí ella se fue"

"pero es ella"

"¡CALLATE YA KUDO!" dijo con algo de lagrimas en los ojos pero lo dijo en voz baja

"su nombre es Rei Edogawa, vete con tu hermano vale"

Ella asistió y se fue al grupo

"hola Shinichi cuanto tiempo verdad, a hola también a ti Shiho y usted también Shun"

"de que hablas Rei no conocemos esos nombres y no nos llamamos asi debiste confundirte" dijo Shun

"no me llames así Shun llámame Ran"

"¿eres tu?

"si soy yo Ran Mouri vivo en la agencia ¿que ya no me recuerdan?"

"¿pero que rayos te paso Ran?"pregunto Conan

Ran les explico todo lo que paso cuando siguió a Gin y Vodka y le dijo su aspecto

"¡GIN Y VODKA!" dijeron los tres

"¿asi se llaman?¿ Por qué le podrían nombres de licores?"

"no son sus verdaderos nombres solo son nombres clave y hay otros mas solo nosotros conocemos a 7 y son Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon y el jefe de la organización pero solo son los 6 porque Kudo y mi hermana pudieron derrotar a Bourbon y ya es prisionero pero no revelo nada sobre la organización

"bien oye Shun una pregunta"

"si Dime Ran"

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"la misma edad que la tuya ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"nada mas jeje"

Sonó la campana anunciando la hora de comer y Ran les hiso una pregunta antes de comer

¿Me puedo unir?

"¿en qué?" pregunto Haibara

"ya lo sabes a MK a la investigación de la organización

"estas seguro será peligroso" advirtió Shun

"no me importa yo quiero ayudar por favor déjame unirles"

Pensaron por un rato y Shun decidió

"Bien puedes unirte Ran"

"de verdad gracias Shun" dijo Ran mientras le abrasaba

"de… de nada" dijo un poco sonrojado

Ella sonrio y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla por las gracias y dejo de abrasarlo y comenzó a comer y Shun muy sonrojado por ese beso y acabo el receso

Ya que pasaron mucho tiempo en la clase y termino Ran se dirigió a Haibara solo para saludarle

"Hola Shiho"

"Hola Mouri"

"no me llames así dime Ran"

"Vale" dijo con una sonrisa

"oye se que estas enamorada de Shinichi"

Esas palabras se ruborizo

"ehh… creo que te estás equivocando Ran jeje"

"Bueno como tú quieras"

"y yo pienso que te gusta mi hermano ¿no es así?"

Ran también al oír esas palabras se ruborizo

"no no es así Shiho jeje"

"y que explicas dándole un beso en la mejilla"

"solo fue de amistad"

"bien"

"y tu que me explicas llamándole por su nombre eee"

Eh… es solo por amistad tambien jeje"

"bien parece que no llevamos bien como amigas"

"¿amigas?"

"si pareces amable y quiero que seas mi amiga Shiho"dijo con una sonrisa

"vale"

Ellas se reunieron con Conan y Shun

"Bien cambiamos el color del logotipo"

"¿el color?"

"si aquí esta"

El color del logotipo era diferente en la M estaba dividido en dos colores en la primera Blanco y en el Segundo Azul

"no me digas que el blanco es Ran hermano

"si como algunos me digirieron que ella era ángel "

Y ese es Shinichi verdad"

"eh… no no Shiho jejeje no él lo descubrió no sé como lo supo

"ya veo"

"Gracias Shun"

"De nada a si toma"

"¿un reloj y unos lentes, para qué?"

"el reloj para protegerte y los lentes como mi hermana, Kudo y yo tiene diferentes funciones"

"ya veo gracias"

"de nada a por cierto Kudo necesitamos vernos en el campo ¿vale?

"si"

¿Qué van a hacer hermano?"

"si que harán"

"si te lo digo Ran no se como veraz y a mi hermana si le digo y va se sonrojara mas"

"bien ya me voy ya sabes la hora Kudo"

"si"

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

No vayan a pensar que esto es gay no ya lo verán en el siguiente capitulo y otra advertencia el capitulo va ser corto


	8. Entrenando para pelear

**DOS AMORES**

**CAPITULO 8: PRACTICANDO PARA PELEAR**

Después de la salida Ran y Haibara se quedaron con duda de que iban a pasar así que decidieron ir al lugar donde se iban a reunir ellos dos cuando llegaron no estaban así que se escondieron y empezaron a esperar y pasaron mucho tiempo escondidas que ya era puesta de sol y por fin ya estaban en el lugar y los vieron

"bien ¿listo Kudo para entrenar?"

"claro"

"¿entrenar de que hablan?"se preguntaron a sí mismas y después se sonrojaron como un tomate por que vieron quitándose la playera solo dejándose el pantalón ya estaban a punto de desmayarse ellas dos pero ver eso

"bien veamos de que estas hecho"

Empezaron a pelear como estlio kung fu algo parecido empezaron pegarse y esquivar ya que cansados por el combate pudieron detectar a Haibara y Ran

"ya salgan no se escondan mas" dijeron ellos dos y salieron de su escondite

"¿para qué nos siguieron?"

"para saber que estaban haciendo"

"bueno ahora lo saben" dijo Shun

"Shiho"

"que pasa"

"ven"

"ehh… ok"

Ella se fue directamente hacia Conan y entre mas se acercaba ella se estaba sonrojando mas

"¿quieres practicar?"

"ehh… si"

"bien sígueme"

Le dio uno de uno de sus playeras de ropa interior

"quitate la blusa y ponte esta"

"ehh.. ok"

"Ran"

"si"

"me han dicho que savias karate podrías venir y demostrarme de que sabes de tu karate"

"claro"

Ran fue con él y también hiso lo mismo que Conan le dijo a Haibara y empezaron a practicar Ran tenía los mismos movimientos que Shun y Haibara mas ruborizada porque mientras Conan le enseño los ataques y como su mano tocaba su mano tocaba el pecho de Conan y el tambien ruborizándose tocando su brazo

_1 hora y media después_

Ya que practicaron empezaron a descansar Conan le dijo a Haibara que desansara en su pecho si ella quería igual Shun a Ran estaban sonrojados por este acto ya que Conan estaba acariciando la frente de Haibara y Shun solo el pelo de Ran

_20 minutos_

Ya estaban listos para irse se cambiaron, ya se fueron y cayo la noche hubo en silencio entre los cuatro

"Shinichi" Haibara rompió el silencio

"si Shiho"

"gracias por enseñarme" dicho esto ella le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando a ambos se ruborizaron

Entre el camino que seguían se encontraron a Sonoko

"¿Qué haces ustedes aquí en la noche?" pregunto ella

"solo caminamos" contestaron los cuatro

"bueno ya que están aquí y como Ran ya no está me preguntaban si pueden invitar a sus amigos para un karaoke

"si vamos en donde va ser" dijo Ran

Les explico el lugar y la hora, ellos asistieron y se fueron directo a sus casas Conan y Ran en la agencia, Haibara y Shun en la casa Hakase después Conan les dijo a la liga sobre el Karaoke y ellos también asistieron, todos estaban listos para mañana

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Gracias por leerlo y el siguiente episodio sera muy largo


	9. Karaoke eterno

**DOS AMORES**

**CAPITULO 9: KARAOKE ETERNO**

Y era de mañana todos los invitados listos por el karaoke pero la hora es a las 5:00 así que las clases primero

"vaya tuviste suerte de que tu papa te dejara quedar en tu casa en ese tamaño"

"si pero regresare para no sentirle así" dijo con una sonrisa

_Flashback_

"_quien es ella no se va a quedar aquí" dijo Kogoro_

"_pero es un pariente de Hakase y Ran la vio así que decidió que se quedara aquí para que la recuerdes cuando ella era paqueña"_

"_bien bien pero no vayan a molestar"_

"_si"_

_Fin Flashback_

Llegaron a la escuela lo mismo de siempre terminando rápido y el aburrimiento en la escuela esperando que ya termine, por fin terminaron las clases solo hay que esperar lo del karaoke Conan y Haibara mataron el tiempo leyendo Shun y Ran hablando de sus vidas, ya son las 5:00 y se dirigieron al lugar Haibara y Ran estaban emocionadas por el karaoke y Conan y Shun en aburrimiento, llegaron a su destino con la liga juvenil de detectives que les encontraron caminando también

"¡Muy bien invitados listos por el karaoke!"anuncio Sonoko

"¡SI!" Dijeron los emocionados

"si" y los no emocionados

Empezaron a cantar primero obvio Sonoko le siguió la liga juvenil de detectives y por ultimo Haibara y Ran, después de que ellas cantaran Conan se quedo sorprendido por el canto de Haibara tenia una hermosa voz como un angel y Shun tambien mismo pensó de que ella definitivamente es un angel

"bien los últimos en cantar resiviran un castigo"

"¡QUEEEEEE!"dijo Conan y Shun

"cantaran 7 canciones"

"¡QUEEEEEEEEE!"

"ya lo saben ahora a cantar"

Ellos dos subieron y empezaron a elegir una canción y decidieron es:

_**Juanes-Gotas de agua dulce**_

_**Hace mucho tiempo no me enamoraba**_

_**De unos ojos tan bonitos**_

_**Comunes de lozano brillo**_

_**Era lo que menos en mi plan estaba**_

_**Aunque te admito que a veces soñaba**_

_**Con la belleza de tu mirada**_

_**Quiero llevar el ritmo de tu corazón**_

_**Para bailar entre los dos esta canción**_

_**Y la verdad me estoy volviendo a enamorar**_

_**Y la verdad quiero que sepas que**_

_**Lo que yo siento por ti**_

_**Es amor**_

_**Ganas que me hacen útil**_

_**El corazón**_

_**Droga que me hace inmune**_

_**Ante el dolor**_

_**Gotas de agua dulce**_

_**Rayo de sol**_

_**Lo que yo siento por ti**_

_**Es amor**_

_**Ganas que me hacen útil**_

_**El corazón**_

_**Droga que me hace inmune**_

_**Ante el dolor**_

_**Gotas de agua dulce**_

_**Rayo de sol**_

_**Llévame de ser preciso**_

_**Por la semblanza de tu sombra**_

_**Yo sé que tu prendes la luz**_

_**Y en mi vida te asomas**_

_**Como las blancas palomas**_

_**Cuando la plaza se toman con vuelo inmortal**_

_**Quiero llevar el ritmo de tu corazón**_

_**Para bailar entre los dos esta canción**_

_**La verdad me estoy volviendo a enamorar**_

_**La verdad quiero que sepas que**_

_**Lo que yo siento por ti**_

_**Es amor**_

_**Ganas que me hacen útil**_

_**El corazón**_

_**Droga que me hace inmune**_

_**Ante el dolor**_

_**Gotas de agua dulce**_

_**Rayo de sol**_

_**Lo que yo siento por ti**_

_**Es amor**_

_**Ganas que me hacen útil**_

_**El corazón**_

_**Droga que me hace inmune**_

_**Ante el dolor**_

_**Gotas de agua dulce**_

_**Rayo de sol**_

_**Es lo que siento por ti**_

_**Es lo que siento por ti**_

_**Es lo que siento por ti...**_

El siguiente:

_**Juanes-nada valgo sin tu amor**_

_**Cuando el tiempo pasa y nos hacemos viejos nos empieza a parecer  
que pesan más los daños que los mismos años al final  
por eso yo quiero que mis años pasen junto a ti mi amor eterno  
junto a mi familia junto a mis amigos y mi voz  
Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor  
tu amor y compañía en mi corazón  
Y es que vale más un año tardío que un siglo vació amor  
y es que vale mas tener bien llenito el corazón  
por eso yo quiero que en mi mente siempre tu cariño este bien fuerte  
aunque estemos lejos o aunque estemos cerca del final  
Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor  
tu amor y compañía en mi corazón  
ven amor…  
Me siento débil cuando estoy sin ti  
y me hago fuerte cuando estas aquí  
sin ti yo ya no se que es vivir  
mi vida es un túnel sin tu luz  
quiero pasar mas tiempo junto a ti  
recuperar las noches que perdí  
vencer el miedo inmenso de morir  
y ser eterno junto a ti  
Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor  
tu amor y compañía en mi corazón  
Y si yo pudiera detener el tiempo y volver a comenzar  
borraría todo lo que un día me hizo tanto pero tanto mal  
borraría el odio y también las penas y una a una las tristezas  
y dibujaría solo tu cariño en su lugar  
Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor  
tu amor y compañía en mi corazón  
ven amor…  
Me siento débil cuando estoy sin ti  
y me hago fuerte cuando estas aquí  
sin ti yo ya no se que es vivir  
mi vida es un túnel sin tu luz  
quiero pasar mas tiempo junto a ti  
recuperar las noches que perdí  
vencer el miedo inmenso de morir  
y ser eterno junto a ti  
Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor  
tu amor y compañía en mi corazón**_

Después:

_**Juanes- volverte a ver**_

_**Daría lo que fuera por volverte a ver **_

_**daría hasta mi vida y mi fusil,**_

_**mis botas y mi fe**_

_**Por eso en la trinchera de mi soledad **_

_**tus ojos son mi luz y tu esplendor**_

_**mi corazón**_

_**Y si no fuera por ti**_

_**yo no podría vivir **_

_**en el vacío de estos días de no saber**_

_**Y si no fuera por ti,**_

_**yo no sería feliz **_

_**Como lo soy cuando con tus besos me veo partir**_

_**Y es que solo con saber**_

_**que al regresar **_

_**tu esperarás por mí **_

_**aumentan los latidos de mi corazón**_

_**Volverte a ver es**_

_**todo lo que quiero hacer **_

_**volverte a ver**_

_**para poderme reponer**_

_**Porque sin ti**_

_**mi vida yo no soy feliz **_

_**porque sin ti**_

_**mi vida no tiene raíz**_

_**ni una razón para vivir **_

_**Lo único que quiero es poder regresar **_

_**Poder todas las balas esquivar y sobrevivir **_

_**tu amor es mi esperanza y tú mi munición **_

_**por eso regresar a ti**_

_**es mi única misión**_

_**Y si no fuera por ti**_

_**yo no podría vivir **_

_**en el vacío de estos días de no saber**_

_**Y si no fuera por ti**_

_**yo no sería feliz **_

_**como lo soy cuando con tus besos me veo partir**_

_**Y es que solo con saber que al regresar **_

_**tu esperarás por mi **_

_**aumentan los latidos de mi corazón**_

_**Volverte a ver**_

_**es todo lo que quiero hacer **_

_**volverte a ver**_

_**para poderme reponer**_

_**Porque sin ti**_

_**mi vida yo no soy feliz **_

_**porque sin ti**_

_**mi vida no tiene raíz**_

_**ni una razón para vivir **_

_**Eres todo lo que tengo **_

_**y no me quiero morir **_

_**sin poder otra vez **_

_**volverte a ver **_

_**Porque sin ti**_

_**mi vida yo no soy feliz **_

_**porque sin ti mi**_

_**vida no tiene raíz**_

_**Volverte a ver**_

_**es todo lo que quiero hacer **_

_**volverte a ver**_

_**para poderme reponer **_

_**Porque sin ti mi vida**_

_**yo no soy feliz **_

_**porque sin ti**_

_**mi vida no tiene raíz**_

_**ni un razón para vivir**_

Llevaron ya a la 4 que era Juanes-para tu amor (no lo quise escribir porque me costara trabajo jeje) después Juanes- a dios le pido, siguió Juanes-me enamora y después fue Juanes- tres

Haibara se quedo impresionada por Conan de que ya no cantaba mal si muy bien y Ran lo mismo

"Oye Ran" dijo Haibara

"que pasa Shiho"

"te puedo contar algo pero no se lo digas a nadie"

"sí que es"

"yo… estoy enamorada de Shinichi" dijo con un rubor

"lo savia"

"pero no se lo digas a nadie por favor"

"si no se lo diré a nadie pero también quiero contarte algo"

"¿qué es?"

"es que yo… estoy enamorada de tu hermano" dijo también con un rubor

"lo savia también y no te preocupes no se lo dire a nadie"

"gracias"

¡Muy bien muy bien ya solo le falta uno pero que no sea de amor o si no sabremos en esta sala que se enamoraron"

Con un suspiro dijeron el último es:

_**Juanes- Yerbatero**_

_**Le traigo el remedio para ese mal de amor que le estremece**_

_**no se merece… sufrir**_

_**si su pareja le dejo**_

_**ohhh**_

_**tengo toda clase de brebajes, plantas medicinales**_

_**las he traído desde muy lejanos bosques hasta aqui**_

_**soy yerbatero**_

_**vengo a curar**_

_**su mal de amores**_

_**soy el que quita los dolores**_

_**y habla con los animales**_

_**dígame de que sufre usted**_

_**que yo le tengo un brebaje**_

_**que le devuelve el tono y lo pone bien**_

_**bieeeen bieeen bieeeeeeeeeen**_

_**bieeeen bieeen bieeeeeeeeeen**_

_**si a usted señor lo deja su mujer**_

_**úntese en el alma pomadita de clavel**_

_**y para la señora que el marido ha sido infiel**_

_**no se preocupe búsquese uno usted también**_

_**sufre de depresión, mal de amor**_

_**lleva varias sin dormir**_

_**y su días no van bien en el trabajo**_

_**bajoooo**_

_**Anda moribundo, preocupado, cabizbajo, desenamorado**_

_**le tengo la solución si le duele el corazón**_

_**no soy doctor**_

_**soy yerbatero**_

_**vengo a curar**_

_**su mal de amores**_

_**soy el que quita los dolores**_

_**y habla con los animales**_

_**dígame de que sufre usted**_

_**que yo le tengo un brebaje**_

_**que le devuelve el tono y lo pone bien**_

_**bieeeen bieeen bieeeeeeeeeen**_

_**bieeeen bieeen bieeeeeeeeeen**_

_**si a usted señor lo deja su mujer**_

_**úntese en el alma...**_

_**y para la señora que el marido ha sido infiel**_

_**no se preocupe búsquese uno usted también**_

_**bieeeen bieeen bieeeeeeeeeen**_

_**bieeeen bieeen bieeeeeeeeeen**_

_**si a usted señor lo deja su mujer**_

_**úntese en el alma pomadita de clavel**_

_**y para la señora que el marido ha sido infiel**_

_**no se preocupe búsquese uno usted también**_

_**yerbatero papá!**_

_**uuuh!**_

_**soy yerbatero**_

_**soy yerbatero**_

_**SOY YERBATERO.**_

"bien muy bien aquí termina el karaoke gracias por venir" anuncio Sonoko

Ya que todos se fueron Conan y Shun cansados por el karaoke

"oye Kudo"

"que pasa Miyano"

"te puedo decir algo pero no se lo digas a nadie"

"vale que es"

"es que yo… estoy enamorado de Ran" dijo con el mismo tono de rubor que tenia Ran

"a ya veo"dijo con una sonrisa

"si es eso"

"tambien debo decirte algo pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿entendido Miyano?"

"si que es"

Es que yo… estoy enamorado de tu hermana"

"quien de las dos"

"no juegues con migo Miyano ya lo sabes es Shiho"

"lo savia no te preocupes Kudo no se lo dire a nadie pero si tu le dices a alguien de lo que siento por Ran no te lo perdonare y les diré también lo que sientes por mi hermana"

"vale es una promesa"

"bien"

Y se dirigieron a una tienda para comprar algo especial por que mañana es San Valentín

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 9**

Bien si fue largo pero el siguiente creo o no sé si será corto y tambien creo que se prguntaran ¿por que todas las canciones son de Juanes? es obivo yo soy un fan de Juanes y tambien creo que se preguntaran los fans de Juanes ¿por que pusiste pusiste "Gotas de agua dulce" al principio? a esa pregunta sera facil de contestar jeje exactamente lo puse por que en una de la letra dice "droga que me hace inmune ante el dolor" eso habla del aptx4869 que sin ella nunca Shinichi podia conocer a Shiho y Shun sin esa droga no podria conocer a Ran y tambien Ran agradece a esa droga para conocer a Shun y sin ella sentirian dolor en el fondo de su corazon Haibara y Shun mas por no conocer a alguien tan fiel y sacarlo de todo suicidio jeje, bueno de todos modos gracias por leerlo


	10. Dia de san valentin

**DOS AMORES**

**CAPITULO 10: DIA DE SAN VALETIN**

Ya era de mañana faltaba un día para la operación ,Haibara se levanto temprano y se dirigió a la cocina

_1 hora con 15 minutos_

Shun se levanto viendo que aun guardaba su regalo solo le faltaba el chocolate lo va a comprar en la misma tienda de repente olio chocolate y fue a la cocina y vio a Haibara cocinando chocolate

"buenos días hermana"

"buenos días hermano"

"preparas chocolate para alguien"

"si a por cierto toma" le dio una caja de chocolate

"¿para, mi hermana?"

"claro"

"gracias hermana"

"de nada"

Llego Hakase y vio lo mismo que Shun

"a Hakase toma" le dio una caja de chocolate el mismo que Shun

"a gracias Ai" cuando lo abrió había pocos

"por que pocos Ai"

"lo siento Hakase es para su dieta"

"está bien" dijo decepsionado

"a si hermana toma la otra caja es de Hakase"

"a muchas gracias a los dos"

_En la agencia_

Ran estaba cocinando Chocolate también

"Ran ese chocolate es para alguien especial"

"si toma Shinichi"

"gracias Ran"

Llego Kogoro sorprendido viendo a Rei (Ran) preparando chocolate

"a tio ten" dijo Ran

"o gracias"

"a toma hermana" dice conan y le da un chocolate

"gracias hermano"

"ten también unos chocolates"

"gracias"

Ya estaba listo el chocolate de Haibara también la de Ran Conan fue a la tienda para comprar unos chocolates y unas flores, eran las más caras, al igual Shun compro lo mismo que Conan pero solo los chocolates y el precio alto, Conan llamo a Haibara diciéndole que se reúnan en el muelle, Shun diciéndole a Ran que se reúnen en el campo donde practican, Conan se arreglo para su reunión al igual Shun, Haibara también se arreglo se hecho perfume y Ran también lo mismo que Haibara

_En el muelle_

Conan estaba esperando, estaba escondiendo su regalo, unas flores y los chocolates detrás de su espalda y vio a Haibara se ve hermosa y se le quedo mirándola, Haibara vio a Conan muy elegante al igual se le quedo mirándolo

"te ver hermosa Shiho" dijo Conan y se sonrojo por decir eso

"muchas Gracias" dijo con un pequeño rubor

"te vez muy elegante y bonito Shinichi"dijo ella sonrojada

"muchas gracias"dijo con rubor y rascándose la cabeza

"ten" dijo Haibara mostrándole el chocolate, ella se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla

"a… gracias también tengo algo para ti Shiho" le mostro la caja de chocolates con unas flores

"muchas gracias Shinichi"

"pero eso no es todo" agarro sus regalos y los dejo un lado y le mostro un collar muy bonito

Sorprendida Haibara viendo el collar y Conan dijo" déjame ponértelo" le puso el collar y le dio un beso en la mejilla tambien

"muchas gracias Shinichi" dicho esto ella lo abraso

_En el campo_

Shun vestía elegante igual como Conan y vio a Ran se veía hermosa al igual que Haibara

"hola ran" dijo un poco ruborizado

"hola Shun" dijo con una sonrisa y un poco de rubor

"ten" Shun le da los chocolates y una pulsera con las siglas S y R (Shun y Ran) y le da un beso en la mejilla

"por que el beso Shun" dijo ella y se notaba su rubor

"te lo debía" dijo con una sonrisa

"a si es cierto muchas gracias" dijo y lo abrazo

"ten yo lo hice" Ran le dio los chocolates a Shun

"muchas gracias Ran"

"de nada"

_En el muelle_

"Shiho tengo algo que decirte"

"si que es Shinichi

Respiro hondo Conan

"yo… yo"

De repente sonó el teléfono de Conan, frunció un ceño al celular ya iba a decirle que lo amaba

"hola"

"Kudo lamento por interrumpir pero tienes que volver también mi hermana"

"está bien" colgó

"quien era"

"tu hermano dice que vayamos a la casa de Hakase"

"bien"

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 10**

Lamento dejarle asi jejeje ya casi se acerca el final


	11. MK vs organisacion parte 1:investigacion

**DOS AMORES**

**CAPITULO 11: MK VS LA ORGANISACION NEGRA PARTE 1: INVESTIGACION**

Llegaron a la casa de Hakase

"y ahora que Miyano"

"ya es hora"

"pero si es mañana"

"si lo sé pero su base mayor llego lo mas rápido que imaginaba solo tenemos una oportunidad"

"¿y en donde está y de que hablas de que llego?"

"esta base es movible viajan por todo Japón esa base es donde deben estar ahora los elegidos de la organización"

"y quienes son hermano"

"Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti y Korn son los mas fuertes"

"ya veo"

"seguramente ya asesinaron a los demás miembros"

"no me digas que Mizunashi está"

"no Kudo ella pudo escapar"

"y donde está la base Shun"

Con una sonrisa dijo "en el cielo"

"¡COMOOO!" dijeron los tres

"Lo que oyeron en el cielo esa base es un dirigible y ahora esta flotando aquí"

"y como rayos llegaremos allí Miyano"

"no se preocupen invente otra cosa" les mostro una mochila pero esa mochila parecía de metal preciono un botón y en la mochila salieron dos alas con un propulsor en las orillas de las alas

"así llegaremos"

"bien en donde iremos para volar"

Les mostro el camino y fueron directamente pero en la patineta por suerte Shun creó otra pero solo para el no creo más porque estaba ocupado por lo de las mochilas voladoras así que compartieron como Conan y Shun lo manejaban bien Haibara se fue con Conan y Ran con Shun y fueron directamente al lugar ya que llegaron presionaron el botón , saltaron y lograron volar pero por su suerte la base se detuvo por el momento mientras pasaba un helicóptero en ese helicóptero abordaba Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti y Korn se abrió una bóveda era su oportunidad de entrar a la base ya dentro empezaron a caminar en sigilo y viendo por todas partes si estaba paseando uno de los elegidos, por fin llegaron al laboratorio vieron el cuadro de honor de el laboratorio y estaban las fotos de los padres de Haibara, Atsuhi Miyano y Elena Miyano ella decidió llevarlas para recordaros pero si se los lleva sabrán que alguien entro a la base y los pondrá en peligro vio Conan tambien las fotos y decidió llevarlas y se las dio

"¿pero que haces Shinichi?"

"dándote las fotos de tus padres"

"pero si no lo ven nos pondrán en riesgo"

"no te preocupes yo te protegeré y puse un rastreador por si acaso nos descubren"

"muchas gracias Shinichi" dijo ella y lo abrazo

Llegaron a una computadora y buscaron archivos del aptx4869 y los pudieron encontrar Haibara empezó a copiar lo del aptx4869 para después hacer el antídoto ya estaba la mitad de copiar que de repente escucharon un ruido decidieron esconderse mientras que descargaba era Vermouth llegando a los laboratorios con una memoria USB en su mano se preguntaron de que va hacer con eso, fuel al ordenador donde estaba descargando el aptx4869

"alto ahí Vermouth" dijo Conan apuntándolo con el reloj "que quieres hacer con esa memoria"

Con una sonrisa en su rostro dijo "lo mismo que ustedes"

"de que hablas"

"también quise copiar el aptx4869 y hacer una cura para ustedes"

"no nos engañes Vermouth"

"es la verdad quiero traicionar a la organización"

"para que quieres tracionarlos"

"porque yo también sufrí al igual que Sherry"

"de que hablas Vermouth" dijo Haibara

"yo conoci a tus padres me ayudaron por adelante en mis problemas pero el jefe mando a Gin para que tus padres se unieran por la fuerza así que yo también me uní para sacarlos de ahí, conocí también a tu hermano, a tu hermana y a ti ya estaba lista para sacarlos de la organización pero mandaron la noticia que los mataron y no pudo soportar la rabia y no me dejaron acércate a ti para mandarte la noticia me estaban vigilando"

"pero por qué intentaste matarme cuando estabas vigilándonos"

"me estaban grabando y calvados era el testigo intentaba noquearte con la pistola pensando que ya estabas muerta"

"ya sabían la verdad"

"si"

"muy bien Vermouth confiamos en ti ahora nosotros destruiremos a la organización mientras tu escapa" dijo Shun

"no quiero vengarme de ese maldito de Gin quiero asesinarlo"

"sé que tu rabia es muy intensa pero recuerda matar no cambia nada"

"esta bien regresare a Estados Unidos pero como saldré de aquí"

"no te preocupes usa mi mochila" dijo Ran

"pero en que nos ayudara"

"son planeadores"

"ya veo muy bien ya creo que cargo así que es hora de irse"

Ellos asistieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron a la bóveda, abrieron la compuerta y brincaron hacia el vacio ya que volaron llegaron a tierra firme rápidamente pero la organización descubrieron que alguien salió del dirigible y la bóveda estaba abierta se dirigieron al laboratorio y descubrieron que ya no estaban las fotos también vieron el ordenador y descubrieron dos cosas una todo la información del aptx4869 fue borrado y encontraron la memoria de Vermouth pero no tenía información sobre la droga y la segunda era una nota diciendo

"se acabo organización negra nosotros ya tenemos la información sobre la droga ahora vamos a renacer del otro mundo hasta aquí será la última vez que verán la luna de esta oscura noche este va ser su final"

Firmado por MK: Shinichi Kudo, Shiho Miyano, Ran Mouri y Shun Miyano

Sorprendidos por la nota diciendo que van a regresar y así tomaron el helicóptero y destruyeron la base junto con Chianti y Korn pensando que ellos también forman con una traición y murieron solo los únicos de la organización es Gin, Vodka y el jefe listos para la batalla final con MK

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**


	12. MK vs organisacion parte 2 : Batalla

**DOS AMORES**

**CAPITULO 11: MK VS LA ORGANISACION NEGRA PARTE 2: LA BATALLA**

En la casa de Hakase, Haibara empezó hacer el antídoto mientras Shun estaba mejorando los planeadores, Ran llevando la ropa cuando ya vuelvan a la normalidad y Conan viendo la localización del helicóptero

"ya está el antídoto"dijo Haibara

"bien ya es la hora de terminar con esto" dijo Conan

"si tienes razón Kudo termines con este caso" Dijo Shun

"alla vamos" dijo Ran

Ellos ya han llamado de que ya se van de Japón e irse a Estados Unidos ya tenían la ropa para volver a ser sus cuerpos normales tomaron el antídoto y en 5 segundos sintieron dolor en su cuerpo quemándose pero pudieron soportar el dolor y no desmayarse pasaron 20 segundos y ya estaban en su cuerpo normal y ya vestidos salieron de su escondites Shinichi y Shiho fueron los primeron en salir, Shinichi se quedo en boca abierta a ver cómo se ve Shiho, Shiho tambien se quedo en boca abierta y casi se desmaya por ver a Shinichi como se ve en su cuerpo original

"te vez aun más hermosa que antes Shiho" dijo Shinichi sonrojado por las palabras que dijo

"Gracias Shinichi" dijo ruborizada "usted tambien se ve más bonito y fuerte" dicho esto se tapo la boca y sonrojada de lo que dijo

"muchas gracias Shiho" dijo ruborizado y con una sonrisa

Ya salió Ran y Shun, Ran también ya se desmayaba al ver a Shun en su cuerpo original se estaba cayendo por que tropezó, Shun apenas la alcanzo

"estas bien Ran"

"ehh.. si"

Y se fueron donde estaban Shiho y Shinichi

"bien ya estamos todos listos"

"claro"

"si hermano"

"estoy mas que lista Shun"

"bien he mejorado los planeadores tienen ya armas"

"armas ¡VAMOS A ASESINARLOS!" dijeron los tres

"no no solo derrumbaremos su helicóptero hay que enviarlo a este lugar" les señalo el lugar

"muy bien pero ¿cómo lo enviaremos ahí Miyano

Les explico el plan de cómo atraerlo y llevarlo al lugar, ese lugar es un edificio está cerca del departamento de policía

"¿listos?"

"ya lo te lo dijimos"

"bien a l mismo lugar donde volamos"

"bien"

Se dirigieron otra vez a volar, encontraron el helicóptero pero la organización también los vio así que empezó la batalla en ellos por suerte el grupo MK podía esquivar fácilmente las balas del helicóptero y el helicóptero no podía esquivarlos pero era muy fuerte el metal, siguieron así hasta llegar el lugar indicado la policía vio que un helicóptero disparando a 4 personas volando usaron binoculares y vieron a Shinichi y les van a ayudar pero el helicóptero esta descontrolado, Shiho y Ran pudieron darle donde lo estaban controlando, Shinichi y Shun pudieron darle a un aspa descontrolándolo y enviándolo al edificio la policía actuó y fue al edificio y también llamo a una ambulancia por si alguien estaba herido

_En el edificio_

Llegaron al piso donde cayó el helicóptero tiraron sus mochilas y vieron dos personas moviéndose era Gin y Vodka, el jefe estaba noqueado

"pero como imposible nadie derrota la organización" dijo Gin

"en eso te equivocas Gin" dijo Shinichi

"todos pueden ser derrotados" dijo Shiho

"aun que el enemigo sea mayor" dijo Shun

"si sea inteligente" dijo Ran

"aun será vencido" dijeron los cuatros

"Hermano que hacemos" dijo Vodka

"quien… quien rayos son ustedes" pregunto Gin

"que ya no nos recuerdas Gin" dijeron los cuatro y dieron un paso revelando sus identidades

"hermano ellos son"

"imposible pudieron regresar"

"como lo dijimos en nuestra nota Gin o es que también se te ya se te olvido" dijo Shinichi

"la nota que te dejamos de regalo en la base" dijo Shiho

"y esa nota estaba en el laboratorio" dijo Shun

"cerca de un ordenador y la nota decía" dijo Ran

"se acabo organización negra ya tenemos información sobre la droga ahora vamos a renacer del otro mundo hasta aquí será la última vez que verán la luna en esta oscura noche este va ser su fin" dijeron los cuatro

"Así que volvieron ehh" dijo con una sonrisa

"que hacemos hermano" repitió Vodka

"mátalos"

Ambos sacaron su pistola y disparo directamente a Shiho y Ran, Shinichi y Shun fueron rapidos y cubrieron Shinichi a Shiho y Shun a Ran el disparo se repitió varia veces pero tuvieron aun la fuerza para hacer algo Shinichi saco el cinturón inflando el balón y le pego en la cara de Gin dejándolo inconsciente y Shun lanso su sombrero (no lo dije jeje es que Shun mejoro su sombrero y en las orillas tiene un metal y un balance para poder noquear a una persona) y noqueo a Vodka y ellos cayeron al suelo

"¡SHINICHIIIIII!"Grito Shiho con lágrimas en los ojos

"¡SHUUUUUUUN!" grito Ran tambien con lagrimas en los ojos

Shiho se acerco a Shinichi arrodillada diciéndole

"¡POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS SHINICHI POR FAVOR!" grito Shiho

"¡NO TE MUERAS SHUN NO!"Grito Ran

Shinichi recargo su amno en la mejilla y Shun también con el mismo movimiento, Shinichi le dijo a Shiho:"te amo Shiho" y Shun diciendo a Ran "te amo Ran" y la mano de Shinichi quedo en el suelo al igual que Shun

"¡SHINICHI POR FAVOR SOPORTA NO QUIERO QUEDARME SOLA TU PUDISTE AYUDARME, ME AYUDASTE EN QUE PUEDO CONFIAR TU ERES LA UNICA PERSONA QUE CONFIO Y TAMBIEN! ganaste mi corazón y me enamore de ti" dicho esto de Shiho se inclino hacia su cara beandolo en los labios

Ran tambien hiso lo mismo pero con otra frase diciendo "también te amo Shun"

Llego la policía y la ambulancia llevándolos al hospital

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Sé que fui cruel en dejarlo así y para no serles asi hoy lo terminare ya lo estoy haciendo asi que esperen


	13. dos nuevas parejas

**DOS AMORES**

**CAPITULO FINAL: DOS NUEVAS PAREJAS**

Shinichi y Shun estaban en el hospital, Shinichi estaba soñando de que veía Shiho y a él en la playa, estaba feliz en ese recuerdo quería estar con ella asi que combatió todo lo que pudo para estar con ella y sobrevivir al igual Shun quiere sobrevivir para estar con Ran, después Shinichi termino su sueño y empezó ver todo negro savia que ya era el fin y de repente vio una luz alumbrando y era Akemi diciéndole

"Shinichi no te rindas"

"pero ya no puedo no puedo combatir con esta oscuridad"

"tu puedes tengo en fe que puedes mi hermana te está esperando"

"pero como llegare a ella"

"peleando con esta oscuridad y podrás estar con ella"

"lo hare"

"muchas gracias Shinichi te puedo pedir un favor"

"si que es"

"ayuda a mi hermana hazle feliz"

"de acuerdo"

"y otra cosa"

"¿qué es?"

"dile que estoy feliz de ella y de que también nuestros padres están feliz de que por fin la ven feliz"

"lo hare"

"muchas gracias Shinichi" dicho la luz desaparece

Shinichi busca una salida lucho con esto para estar con ella, buscaba lugares y que de repente ve alguien igual a el diciéndole

"ella no te necesita"

"de que hablas" Dijo Shinichi

"ella te odia, te aborrece no te quiere"

"eso no es cierto"

"porque lo dices"

"porque sé que en su fondo me necesita ella me ama y tu no lo impedirás"

Después de que dijo esto la oscuridad empezó a desacerse liberando su prisión y todo era luz

_1 hora después_

Shinichi despertó igual Shun pero en otra habitación, Shinichi vio por todas partes y vio a Shiho sentada estaba durmiendo(todo lo que dije aquí también le pasa a Shun pero con Ran)

"Shiho…"

Ella se despierta y ve sus ojos

"Shinichi" dijo con alegría

Él le sonrió diciendo que se acercaba y ella asisitio

"Shiho en verdad yo te amo"

"si lo se Shinichi lo dijiste en el edificio" dijo con una sonrisa "en verdad yo también te amo" dicho esto ella se acerca a sus cara para que lo bese el tambien se acerca y ellos se besan en mucho tiempo, se separaron para abrasarse (esto también pasa en la habitación de Shun con Ran) "¿Shiho?"Pregunto Shinichi

"si Shinichi"

"¿serias mi novia?"

"por supuesto que sí" después ella lo beso en los labios pero breve (esto tambien con Shun y Ran)

ANTES: después de que llego la policía Shiho y Ran les explico todo lo de la organización y fueron arrestado y fueron condenados a cadena perpetua

_En la prisión_

en la prisión alguien se estaba riendo y ese era Gin

"Ya verás Sherry esta vez no escaparas ire por ti y te asesinare no mejor no te asesino primero te dejare sufrir y ya se como" rio" tú nunca escaparas de la organización Sherry, tu nunca escaparas ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

_**CONTINUARA**_

**FIN DE LA HISTORIA**

Como me quedo jeje la segunda historia estará en 12 de agosto los primeros episodios aun que creo que la otra solo tendrá 12 episodios igual jeje muchas gracias por leerlo


	14. RESPUESTAS

**RESPUESTAS DE COMENTARIOS  
**

Bueno, perdonen si no eh subido capitulos, problemas con la escuela n.ñU, pero bueno, mientras revisaba mi correo encontre algunos comentarios de esta historia, asi que los respondere.

Isabellagarcia: muchas gracias por tu comentario n.n, me alegra que te encantara y la continuacion ya esta hecho, disfrutalo n.n/

Conan333123: bueno… primero, me agrado que te agradara un poco la historia, pero primero, eso es un FANFIC, y no tiene nada que ver con la historia original que escribe Aoyama, yo solo puse una historia alternativa.  
Segundo, se que te agrada la pareja ShinichixRan, pero a mi me gusta el de ShinichixShiho, asi que no le veo de malo que otros piensen diferentes parejas  
Tercero, respeta los gustos de otras personas, como yo respeto a los gustos de otros, se que muchas personas les gusta la pareja ShinichixRan, y yo respeto eso, y me gustaria que respetaras a la pareja ShinichixShiho, se que Aoyama tiene pensando en juntar a Shinichi y Ran, pero se que otras personas escribe historias alternativas con ShinichixShiho {o incluso con ConanxAyumi} solo queremos expresar como seria esa alternativa, gracias por tu comentario y critica.


End file.
